characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Scar (2019)
1= |-| 2= 'Scar '''is the main antagonist of the 2019 computer animated musical film ''The Lion King, a remake of the 1994 animated film of the same name. He is a lustful, envious, ambitious, and megalomaniacal African lion who acts as the temporary king of Pride Rock, as well as the younger brother and killer of Mufasa, and the uncle and archenemy of Simba. Background Scar was the younger brother of Mufasa, heir to the throne of Pride Rock. When Scar and Mufasa were young, they both fell in love with a lioness named Sarabi. However, Sarabi chose Mufasa over Scar. This, coupled with his desire for the throne, led Scar to challenge Mufasa to a fight, from which Mufasa emerged victorious as Scar was weaker. While not confirmed, it is heavily implied that it was during this fight that Scar got his namesake injury, which marked him for life and increased his resentment towards his brother. The novelization of the film also reveals that after Scar got his scar, his father refused to take him on any more hunts as he deemed him ineffectual. This, of course, likely led to Scar's hatred towards his own family to extend in a matter of time because of the feeling of rejection. It might also be what convinced him to go through with his plan of murdering Mufasa. Despite his victory, Mufasa refused to banish Scar and allowed him to remain in the pride due to them being brothers, but Scar's desire to overthrow his brother and his undying lust for his sister-in-law secretly remained, searching for any ways to get rid of Mufasa to become king and have Sarabi for himself. Unfortunately, Scar's hopes to ever become king were seemingly crushed with the arrival of his nephew Simba. With the help of his hyena minions, Scar staged a wildebeest stampede that endangered Simba's life, and Mufasa was drawn to the scene to rescue his son. Though Simba escaped to safety, Mufasa was heaved from a high cliff by Scar to his death. After Mufasa's fall, Scar convinced Simba that the death was his fault and drove the cub into self-exile, after which he laid claim to the throne of the Pride Lands. As king, Scar allowed the hyenas to poach the land, and the Pride Lands slowly fell into ruin. The desolation of the kingdom eventually drew a full-grown Simba back to Pride Rock, where he challenged Scar for his throne. An epic battle ensued, in which Scar made one last attempt on Simba's life, but he was defeated and thrown from the summit of Pride Rock by Simba. He landed amidst his former henchmen, who swiftly turned on him and ate him alive amidst a fiery blaze at the base of Pride Rock. Powers and Abilities * '''Intelligence: '''Like his original incarnation, Scar's primary and most dangerous weapon is his cold, cunning mind and intelligence. He is a devious and manipulative, yet charismatic planner who can easily get inside others' heads and manipulate them into doing what he wants, as well as come up with and execute complex strategies. This is shown when he easily rallies Shenzi and her entire clan to his side with a single speech, and sets up the wildebeest stampede knowing full well that Mufasa will jump in to save Simba. He is less lazy and arguably even more effective than in the original, as he sent Zazu for help instead of knocking him out and made sure to keep the hyenas loyal to him by personally overseeing their hunts and letting them eat before the lionesses. * '''Physical Strength: '''Also as in the original, Scar is surprisingly strong despite his weak appearance. This is first shown when he sings "Be Prepared", where he performs impressive feats such as leaping long distances and climbing up steep slopes gracefully and with no noticeable effort. His physical strength is again shown in his fight against Simba; although he ultimately loses, Scar manages to put up a considerable fight against his much younger and more powerfully built nephew, striking him twice across the face, briefly knocking him onto his back twice and at one point nearly managing to push him off the cliff while grappling with him. * '''Durability: '''Scar was durable enough to tank vicious blows from Simba, as well as a long fall from a ledge near the top of Pride Rock with no major injuries. Feats Strength * Leaped long distances and climbed up steep slopes gracefully and with no noticeable effort. * Struck Mufasa in the face so hard with so much force that he was sent falling off the cliff into the wildebeest stampede. * Struck Simba twice across the face. * Briefly knocked Simba onto his back twice. * Nearly managed to push Simba off the cliff while grappling with him. * Managed to fight with Mufasa in the past, even though he lost. * Briefly overpowered Sarabi in a fight before Simba showed up. Speed * Kept pace with Mufasa. * Real lions can run up to 50mph. * Managed to catch Zazu and pin him down before he could escape. Durability * Survived numerous blows from Simba. * Survived falling from Pride Rock. * Wasn't bothered by raging fire burning around him. Skill * Fought Mufasa prior to the film's events. * Easily rallied Shenzi and her entire clan to his side with a single speech. * Killed Mufasa to become king. * Ruled the Pride Lands for some time, with hyenas as his army. * Fought Simba and managed to hold his own before ultimately losing the fight. * Briefly fought Sarabi until Simba intervened. * Tried to fight off the hyenas before they overwhelmed and mauled him to his death. * Backed Simba to the edge of Pride Rock and nearly threw him to his death had he not revealed to him that he murdered Mufasa. Weaknesses * Though certainly manipulative and deceitful, Scar's not that good of a liar, as proven by the contradictions in his story about Mufasa's death. * Biological animal weaknesses. * Old age. ** Though this never seemed to be an issue for him. * Admitted to be physically weaker than Mufasa. * Defeated by Simba. * Became so despised by his hyena army that they ate alive. * Had his song butchered. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Category:Animals Category:Claw Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Completed Profiles Category:Deceased Category:African Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Movie Characters Category:The Lion King Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Army Leaders